Return of the Prince of Darkness
by Haseo55
Summary: Trapped in the infernal pricion by fairy tail Tsukune encounters a man who will retun his previous life back to him in order to protect what is dearest to him.(mostly a prototipe story) and the pairing is TsukunexHarem


**This is a little side project i had for a while and had this after seen the lords of Shadow 2 trailer, this is just a prototype and challange.**

Tsukune was trapped, after the trap set by Kuyou the exit that Rubi created would only one to escape, and Tsukune could not allowed Rubi to stay so he pushed her knowing she had a better chance to help Moka and the others.

"So this is it, i knew i couldt help" said Tsukune with tears coming out of his eyes, memories of his friends,Family and the girls he loved.

Yes even thou he acted closer to Moka he loved all of the girl in the same maner. "Kurumu,Mizore,Yukari,Rubi im sorry, i should have been more onest with my feelings, now you never know how i truly feel about you"

"Giving up to easy are we" said a mysterius voice. Tsukune turned his head, and then he saw him, an old man dressed in a business suit, all of the mans hair were white and his eyes were completely black, save for white irises.

"Who are you. Are you with fairy tail" said Tsukune putting a defensive stance. The man just gave a chuckle and aprached Tsukune.

"No, im not part of those Youkai who are mearly full of themselfs. But because whe havent seen each other in almost a millenia and your trasformation with locked all of which you were im not surprice you cant remember me old friend, but i guess the girls blood has awaken some of you old power" the stranger said while he walked past Tsukune and seeing the the fiery prison they were both in.

"Who are you, what are those things you are saying?" demanded Tsukune getting angry at the mans explanation.

"I can help you get out, but it comes with a price" said the stranger.

"What price?"

"It will be painful and you would become what you were before you when with the "REBIRTH" but it will help you escape and help those you held dear"

"What isit in for you?"asked Tsukune not trusting the mans words.

"Redemption, and your help for fighting an old foe of the both of us"

Tsukune didnt know what to belive, thsa man just appeared of nowere and oferede to unlock some power he said he possesed, and the fact that he went a rebirth, but he had nothing to lose and if it could help his friends his beloveds, it was a risk he was willyng to take.

"I ascept"

"Well, let us begging" the man the took a mask that looked like a skull and procedded to place it in his face, energy swirded i the mans body and a flash blinded Tsukune.

When Tsukune recovered his vision he saw the visage of the person, it was unlike any Youkai he has come across, his body was covered by a robe simlar to a monk, his nails were long,black and twisted and his face was a skull, the power he released was terrifing, he never felt this anywere it was like staring at death itself.

The creature began chanting some kind of spell and green energy busted from his hand toward Tsukune the moment it hit him, he led out cries of pain, both his body and mind being ripped apart by the energy, and the he saw visions, no, memories.

He saw mountains a diferent land scapes, he saw diferent creatures, ajourney that made him roamed the land, and he saw fierce battles against creatures called Titans. The beings named Cornell,Malphas,Brauner,Orlox,Camilla,Satan and the forgotten one.

Tsukune´s body exploded by the surge of energy creating a cloud of smoke. The cloaked figure observed as the dust settle revealing a man were Tsukune was moment earlier. He was taller that the teen, with red robes and a bare chest, he had pale skin, long hair and facial hair, the only piece of his previous form was the locket in his arm.

The man rose and stared directly the cloaked figure "Zobek" was the only thing he said.

"Yes, its been along time,Gabriel"

**Ouside the prison**

The battle didnt look favorly for the rescue team, the were in the verge of defeat, enven with their number risen from the extra help from their friends who came and help they could do nothing.

Even trhou two miracles happend. Outer and Inner Moka were separeted because of the seal each as her own person and Akasha being freede from Alucard, but even with them and the dark lords that came to help they could do nothing against fairy tail and especially the elite which consisted mostly of the Shuzen family and the masked king.

It tourned even worse when Rubi came and told them that Tsukune was left behind because he saved her from it prission.

"Are you done" said the Masked king with Issa,Akua,Kaula and Gyokuro ay his side.

"Moka,Kokoa,Akasha, return with us your family, leave those weeklins and that imperfect Moka, said Issa.

"Issa how can you even ask this, both Moka´s are my daughters, what happend to you how could you even consider reving Alucard" Akasha said between breaths.

"I will not abandon my sister and friends" said Moka

"Sister?" said the other Moka.

"Friends" said the rescue team

"Yes" Moka gave a smail.

"Sad,but dosent matter, with Alucard the human race and the inferiur Youkai will disapear" said the Masked King, while forming a sphere of energy in his hand. The Dark lords knew they were done.

Then an odd sound started to be heard in the room were all were present. This caused the Maske King to stop.

"What is that sound" Gyokuro asked

"There" pointed Ling Ling. They saw a small beam of red energy flotting in the air, it started to move as if cuting the air, everyone couldnt help but to stare at it. When it finished it looked like the beam made a door, before anyone could ask what happend an explotion followed.

The dust settle Rubi and Kuyou reconiced the place behind the hole as the dimension were Tsukune was trapped, but no one reconiced the two figures that emerged, but all present could feel their power.

"Showing off already, old friend" spoke the cloaked figure.

"I didnt have time to waste, and that was the fastes solution Zobek"

"Indeed"

"Who are you?" demanded Issa.

"Tsukune?" yelled Kurumu.

"What! are you shure?" asked Mizore.

"Look at his wrist" said Mikogami

"The locket!" said everyone

The figure that was Tsukune smiled and nodded towards the group especcially the girl who blushed.

_"What a hunk" _were the thought of all the girls.

"You, you are that human who tainted my daughters" said Issa, but Tsukune ignored him as he and Zobek walked foward towards Alucard.

Issa didnt like being ignored and launched a powerful kick to Tsukunes head which conected to the horror of everyone but the the horror switched to Issa as Tsukune was unfaced, said in a quick arm movement sent Issa flying toward the Shuzen family.

To say that everyone, including the dark lords ad the masked king were shocked would be an understatement.

"How?" asked Akua, the Masked King created the orb again and fired to Tsukune and Zobek, but to the horror Tsukune caught the orb with his hand and destroy it.

"Wouldt he know not to attack his betters" said Zobek who fire an energy blast to the masked king and sent him flying.

Tsukune for his part came face to face with Alucard "You have gown boy. And the irony that our roles have been reversed after all this years, you trying to destroy humanity and i trying to protect it when in the past it was the opposite". Said Tsukune confusing all present.

But the something that shocked everyone to their core happend, the beast Alucard spoke words that would make everyone shocked and the vampires of fairy tales tremble in fear for alucard spoke a word that none of them ever expected

"**FATHER"**

**Yes as you though Tsukune is in reallity Gabriel Belmot aka Dracula Vlad Tepes the strongest vampire, this follow the Lords of Shadow´s timeline thou since shatter mirror and Lords of Shadow 2 have yet to be released i dont know what changes it will produce also the pairing for Tsukune/Gabriel/Dracula is basacly an Harem with the main girls.**

**Also dont ask whe the next update is because i had this since the lords of shadow 2 trailer, if you want to use this idea go on ahead because i would love to read some thing about that too.  
**

**Please tellme about what you think about this and yes i know it has awful grammar so please dont review about that.  
**

**Finally if You liked my NarutoxKoihime musou please check Traveller from the east by lokey478 since chapter 2 only got one review and depending on how people like it he would decide to continue the story or not after the next chapter so please suport his stories  
**


End file.
